The Phantom of Hogwarts
by Snapelover
Summary: The students & teachers are forced to go see a play together. What will happen when Hermione & Professor Snape are forced to see Phantom of the Opera together? New chapter added at request of reviews. Enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

**A/N: **I own nothing. It's depressing but I own nothing.

* * *

"This year we are enlisting a program to introduce our students to Muggle Performing Art. Everyone student and Professor must participate even if they are muggle-born. This is done to introduce diversity to the school." Albus Dumbledore said at the start of term feast. "The seventh years will go first. The lists are posted in your common rooms on which professor you are assigned with and which play you will see."

"Is that wonderful?" Hermione said. "I wonder what plays they choose for us to see. I hope I get to go with Professor McGonagall. It will be so nice to spend time with her." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. It seemed like it was all she could talk about all dinner.

**------------------------------ Off in the Gryffindor Common Room ----------------------------**

The first thing the 7th years did was check the list for the play and professor assignments.

Harry Potter – Professor McGonagall – Cats

Ronald Weasley – Professor Flitwick – Rent

Hermione Granger – Professor Snape – Phantom of the Opera

Hermione just stopped there. _What? Professor Snape. There has to be some mistake._ She looked again and her eyes didn't fail her. It did say Professor Snape. _Dear God. I have to see Phantom with Snape. I cried the last time I saw that. I can't see it with him. If I start crying and he comments snidely, I'm going to deck him_. She just walked up to the Head Girl's room in shock on what she just read.

**------------------------------------ Potion's Classroom ---------------------------------------------**

As everyone was bring up their potion samples, Professor Snape said, "Miss Granger, please stay behind."

"Yes, sir." She squeaked and once everyone had left he spoke again.

"Do you have a formal dress?" Snape said.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Do you have a formal dress, ballroom style? I know the gentleman who owns the theatre we are going to and I wouldn't want you to be under-dressed."

"No, sir, I don't."

"Fine then wear whatever you have that is most formal. I will be meeting you here tomorrow night at 8 pm and don't be late."

"Yes sir." Hermione left quickly and didn't know what to say or think. Why would Severus Snape ask if she had a dress?

**------------------------------ Professor Snape's Quarter ------------------------------------------**

"Well, Giovanni I can't have her walking around with me without looking inappropriate, can I?" Snape said to the head floating in the fireplace.

"Admit it Severus you like her and that's why you want to play dress up." Giovanni said.

"No, No," Severus shook his head. "She's a student and nothing more."

"Whatever you said, Severus. I'll have the dress made tonight, along with your suit and they will both be owled to your private quarters in the morning."

"Thank you, Giovanni." The floating head disappeared from the fireplace. _Now for the rest of the surprises. _Severus thought and with that he stood up and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and spoke some unrecognizable words.

**--------------------------- The following day at 8:00 pm ------------------------------------------**

Hermione Granger slowly walked into the potions classroom, wearing the sun dress she wore over the summer to her cousin's wedding, only to notice that Professor Snape wasn't there. She sat down in one of the chairs but only for a moment before Snape walked in. "Follow me, Ms. Granger, and if I hear of any comments about my quarters being spread around the school. You will have detention with me till the end of time." He said as he walked briskly to toward the door to his office. He walked up to a portrait of an Old Knight and whispered a few words. The portrait opened up to reveal his a set of rooms. The room was done up in a classic old world style. There was a big canopy bed in middle of the room and several cushy chairs in the room. Hermione was brought back from thinking how could this be Professor Shape's room with, "First things first." Snape said this as he handed Hermione a box. "Put that on while I'm going to finish getting dressed." He walked into another room, which Hermione assumed was a bathroom. She placed the box on the near by table and slowly opened it up to reveal a stunning, sparkling white dress. It was full ball room length with a fitted top and layers upon layers of sparkling sheer material over a white silk under piece.

"Wow." She said as she held it up to her in front of the mirror. "This is beautiful." She swirled around with the dress pressed against her.

"I'm sure, Miss Granger, the dress would probably look better on you then pressed up against you." Snape said look at her from the bathroom door. Hermione turned to see Professor Snape leaning against the door, dress in a stunning black suit with a matching black shirt and a white tie. "Miss Granger I do believe we need to be leaving soon in order to get the opening act. So if you may? I will step outside for you to change." Hermione quickly changed into the dress and fixed her hair in an up-do. She walked out to the Professor Snape's office where he was waiting for her. The moment he saw her, he stumbled back a bit. "Much better, but something is still missing." He stepped forward toward her to reveal a box. He motioned for her to turn around as he opened the box and removed the contents. He placed the item around her neck and fastened it. Place a hand on each of her bare shoulders he turned her around to face him. "Perfect." He said looking deep in her eyes. "When you are ready, Miss Granger?" Extend a hand to her and bowing to her. She placed her hand in his nervously. "We're going to have to walk out to the edge of the forest and apparate from there. So if you will follow me?" He led her out of the dungeon thru a long path still holding her hand. They walked to the edge of the forest and he drew her near and they apparated.

**------------------------------- The Phantom of the Opera -----------------------------------------**

They apparated into an office, where were greeted by a gentleman who bowed at Professor Snape.

"Welcome, Severus. I have your box ready and everything is in order for the evening." The gentleman spoke. "I'm under orders by my manager to take care of your every desire."

"Thank you." He nodded following the gentleman to his box. When Hermione walked passed a mirror, she gasps. The item he put on her was a stunning diamond necklace. With three large oval shaped stones hanging at different lengths and each of these stones were surrounded by other littler diamonds. The necklace made her dress sparkle even more.

Once they were seated in the box, Hermione turned to Professor Snape. "Professor, I don't know what to say." She said touching the necklace.

"The necklace is on loan, Miss Granger. I have many friends in high places and many of them own me some favors." He smiled wickedly.

"It's really beautiful." She commented before the play was to start.

"It better be. It's worth several million galleons. I just wanted you to enjoy your night with your evil potions master." He said with a twinkle in his eyes that would put Dumbledore to shame.

The play progressed between quietly between them till the final act in which Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any further. She let out a small stifled sob which made Professor Snape turn his head slightly to her. He noticed the tears streaming down her face when the Phantom told Christine he loved her. Severus reached over and took her hand and wiped the tears from her face. Hermione couldn't believe the look of concern she was receiving from her potions master.

**------------------------------------------- After the play ---------------------------------------------**

Hermione and Severus walked out of the theatre together in the cold chill of the September air. Hermione shivered when the air brushed against her naked shoulders.

"Are you cold, Miss Granger?" Severus said softly as he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Would you like to grab some dinner?" Severus asked. "I had made arrangement for us to have dinner if you like."

"Yes, that would be wonderful." He extended his hand again to her. This time she just gently took his hand without any fears or doubts. They headed to a local restaurant there where they were seated in a private room in the back.

"Miss Granger you may order whatever may please you."

"Hermione, please." She replied to him.

"I doubt they have Hermione on the Menu." He chuckled and smiled.

"No can you please call me Hermione, Professor. I feel wrong if you were to call me Miss Granger all night especially since you saw me cry."

"Hermione. I'm sure I can for this evening, if you can call me Severus instead of Professor." He said.

"Severus." She repeated. To Severus it was like music to his ears the way his name came off her tongue.

**---------------------------------------- Back at Hogwarts -------------------------------------------**

"Has Hermione come back yet from the play?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron.

"I haven't seen her." Harry responded.

"Maybe the Phantom of the Dungeon still has her." Ron laughed as both Harry and Ginny stared at him. Then they heard a series of laughter walking passed the Portrait entrance.

"I wonder who that is? It's really late no should be out especially making that much noise." Ginny said. The trio walked over to the entrance and peered out to see a very well dressed Professor Snape and a stunning looking Hermione walking to the doorway of the Head Girl's room. The shocking part was Professor Snape had his arm around Hermione's waist.

"What the hell?" Ron said.

"Shhhh! Just watch let's see what happens." Harry said. They watched Professor Snape standing in front of Hermione like someone completely in puppy love. She said something and they saw him laugh and smile and to everyone's surprise they saw her open her door and Professor Snape following her inside. They quickly ran back into the common room up to the back entrance to the head girl's room. There they stood by the door with their ears pressed.

* * *

"Hermione," Severus laughed. "If we continue like this neither one of us are going to get any sleep tonight."

"More coffee, then." She smiled.

"You amuse me so much, my dear. It doesn't matter to you that you will go without your beauty sleep."

"Not one bit as long as I can talk to you like this. I don't want this to end."

"Cause you're afraid that the next time you'll see me it will be the evil old bat."

"Oh, Severus, I never called you that. You are just as mysterious as the Phantom. You have this other side no one sees. I love that about you." She said standing up walking over to the table near the door were she had the coffee pot. Severus stood up and walked over to her.

"Really?" He said cornering her against the door with a sly look in his eyes.

"Honestly. I've always had the utmost respect and love for you."

"As a teacher, but not as a man." He cut her off.

"For the first time you are wrong. I have always seen you as a man." She said as he lend forward and gently kissed his lips.

* * *

"What the hell is going on in there? They just got silence." Ron said. Then they heard a thump on the door they were kneeling in front of. "He better not do anything to her or I'll kill him."

* * *

Hermione thought she crossed the line when she kissed him. She was afraid he was going to go back to Professor mode and reprimand her for it. Instead she was greeted to a passionate kiss back from him as he pressed her against the door. The kiss intensified with time. All of time seemed to stop and then he broke it off.

"Hermione, I really have to go. I'm sorry I would love to stay here but I have an early morning meeting with Albus and I need to have my wits about me. I'm sorry, my dear." He kissed her hand and then her once again.

As he started to walk out, "Severus, I should return this to you." She started to take off the necklace. He quickly walked back and said, "Hermione, keep it. I bought it for you."

"I couldn't, Severus, it too expensive. You surely can't afford it."

"Hermione, I can afford several million galleons. I'm worth several billion. That opera house we were in is mine. I own several muggle companies and have a vast fortune."

"Then why teach?"

"I teach to be near you." He walked to her. "I would have quit ages ago if it weren't for you. If it would be possible for you to escape from your friends for the evening tomorrow, I will tell you everything, I promise."

"I know I can."

"And how will you do that?"

"Cause I have detention with the Phantom of Hogwarts." She smiled.

* * *

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

A/N: I own nothing. I'm dead broke and only wishing to own my wizard or at least a magician. Hehe.

A/N 2: I was intending for the story to be just one chapter. But since everyone keeps on asking for another and I seems to have made an entrance for another chapter so here it is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-------------------------- The Following Morning -------------------------------**

"I'm going to go wake her up." Ron stated at Harry and Ginny.

"No let here sleep." Ginny cried. "What if Professor Snape is still in there with her?"

"I'll kill him then for touching my Mione." Ron yelled.

"Ron, she looked and sounded happy last night. Why can't you just be happy for her." Harry made his first statement of the morning.

"NO! She CAN'T be happy with Snape. It's just not possible to be happy with the GREASY OVERGROWN BAT." Ron bellowed at Harry.

"Ron oh please just grow up. Hermione is old enough to make her own mind on who she wants to be with." Ginny commented.

"He had to have used some love potion on her. There is no way she would gladly let him in her room. NO WAY!"

"We're just going to have to end this now. I'm tried of listening to him bellow about this. He is driving me mental." Harry said as he got up and headed for the door to Hermione's bedroom. Ron and Ginny got up and followed him to the door. Harry knocked on the door. "Hermione are you in there? Can you please come out? We need to talk to you."

Hermione slowly woke up to the knocks and then to Harry's voice. "Harry…" She sleepily said. She got up and wrapped her robe around her and went to the door to find Harry, Ginny, and a very red-faced Ron at it. "Hi guys. What are you doing up?"

"Hermione it's noon." Ginny said quietly.

"Oh. Sorry I must slept over my alarm. Gosh I was really tired after seeing that play with Professor Snape." Hermione commented.

"Jezz Hermione, we're not stupid. Where is the stupid bat so I can kill him?" Ron spat.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione said looking abit stunned.

"We saw you lead Professor Snape into your room. What did you sleep with him to get a better grade in Potions?" Ron continued to rant.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET HIM OUT OF MY PRESENCE BEFORE I HEX HIM TO NEXT WEEK." Hermione now fully awake bellowed. She moved a mere inches from Ron's face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND AND YET WITHIN A MINUTE YOU STATE THAT I'M SLEEPING WITH A TEACHER TO GET BETTER GRADES. JUST LEAVE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE."

Harry turned to Ron. "You should go before she gets any worst." Harry ushered him out of the hallway and back to the common room.

"Hermione can we talked to you?" Ginny asked.

"If you're going to have the same attitude as Ron did, no. Otherwise you may come in." Hermione said. Ginny and Harry both slowly walked into the room. Looking around they expected Professor Snape to be sprawled out on her bed but they only found Crookshanks lied out on the comforter.

"What happened last night, Hermione? We saw you and Professor Snape and just didn't know what to think." Ginny asked timidly in hopes this was a better way to ask a sensitive question.

"I went to see Phantom of the Opera with Professor Snape. We had dinner and talked. He's a really nice man once you behind the evil persona he puts up." Hermione said plainly as she sat down across from her friends in the sit area of the head girl's room. "I found out that we have much in common with each other. We both like opera, books, and history. He has a knack for finding great ideas and investing in them it seems." With that statement Harry and Ginny looked confused. Hermione got up and walked over to her nightstand and picked up the necklace that Severus gave her.

"Oh my god, Herimione, that's beautiful. Is that real?" Hermione handed the necklace to Ginny. "It is real. Merlin's beard, that must have cost a fortune. Where did you get it?"

"Professor Snape gave it to me last night." Hermione commented quietly. "He dressed me up, gave me that necklace, and took me to his opera house."

"Excuse me, his opera house?" Harry asked

"His opera house. He owes the opera house we were in last night and he also owns several muggle pharmaceutical companies. He was a complete gentleman the whole evening. I expected him to be snarky when I cried, but he wasn't. All he did was wipe away my tears. He even took me out to dinner. That wasn't part of the assignment but he did. He bought me that necklace and my dress." Hermione once again stood up and walked over to her closet and brought out the beautiful dress she wore the night before. "I just don't know what to think anymore." Ginny gasped at the sight of the dress. "He invited me to meet him again tonight and I just don't know what to do. I want to go but will he be the same Severus I met last night or will he be back to snarky professor he has always been."

Harry just sat there stunned. There was a minute of silence before Ginny spoke. "I for one would go see him and see what happens. He has to be in love with you to buy you that necklace and that dress. That dress is a Giovanni. Only really rich wizards get their clothes made by him. I don't think that even Malfoy has one of his clothes made by him. I say give him a chance."

Harry finally spoke up. "Hermione does he make you happy?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Harry asked.

"If he is the same way he was last night. If he's back to his old self I don't know. It's like he is two completely different Snapes. One who is the completely rude, snarky Potions Master of Hogwarts and the other a complete culture gentleman. He's just so complex."

"Hermione just give him a chance. If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Harry said.

"I'm suppose to meet him again tonight." Hermione said quickly.

"Well then I'll just have to get you ready then." Ginny said. "You have to meet your prince charming." Harry just rolled his eyes at this.

"I'll meet him but I'm just not sure about it." Hermione said.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

AN: I'm still broke and own nothing. No wizard here yet either. Come Professor Snape (for some fiction to life) or Teller (for a real life person) I can be really amusing if you give me a chance. Please some one.

**--------------------------------- Down in the Dungeons that evening ----------------------------**

"Albus, I can't believe you are allowing this. She's a student…"

"But you love her." Albus said sitting in Severus Snape's study.

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Beside the point…. Really I doubt Miss Granger would like to think of the experience she had last night as that. She probably found you to be quite charming, which Severus, my boy, you can be when you stop being such a bastard."

"Albus, she is how many years younger than me? Almost 20 years." Severus bellowed.

"Now that is no reason to go break her heart. Look at Minerva and myself we are whole 60 years apart and age and that hasn't stop us at all."

"But she's my student."

"And was Minerva's headmaster when we started dating."

"Albus, do you have a rebuttal for everything I'm going to say?"

"Yes, my boy, I do. I've been thru this same line of reasoning and I've found to just let the heart rule and all the problems will be solved."

Severus sighed at this comment and sat down across the chair from Albus. "She is supposed to see me again later this evening." He said placing his head in his right hand.

"Well then, I should allow you to get ready to wine and dine her. Make her some dinner, Severus, and give her a chance to steal your heart. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't." Albus said as he was leaving Severus's quarters.

**------------------------------------------------ Date Time ---------------------------------------------**

Hermione slowly walked down to the dungeons. In all honesty she really didn't know where she was to meet Severus. So she thought she would check the potions classroom and his office to find him.

While Severus was lighting the candle on the dinner table he just transfigured he remember that he didn't tell Hermione where to meet him. _Shit._ He quietly swore to himself. _I should probably go to my office and hope she shows up there to find me. _As he walked to his office, taking down and putting back up the wards that existed to his private quarters, he thought, _I can't believe Albus is supportive of this. I must be losing my mind that he's accept this as valid behavior Then again he and Minerva…_ His thoughts of how insane this situation was were cut off the moment he laid his eyes on the sight of Hermione. She was dressed in a simple black dress, which was underneath her school robes. Her curly chocolate brown hair was gently pulled back with several curls falling out at random. She looked like an angel to him. A complete angel.

"Hello." He caught her attention as he spoke with a husky voice.

"Hi." Hermione responded quietly. "I didn't know where I was to find you so I assumed your office was a safe spot to wait." She blushed when their eyes met.

"I'm sorry I should have give you better directions on where to find me. That is my fault completely. But we have found each other so all is well." He walked over and took her hand gently to lead her back to his quarters. They walked down the endless tunnel to get to final entrance to his quarters. Severus spoke a quiet word and the door opened to him. He took her school robe and hung it next to his overcoat on a hook, which was next to the door. "Please make yourself at home." He led Hermione into the main room of his quarters. Hermione eyes widen to see room nearly covered with books and full of color. Three brightly colored chairs where placed by the fireplace, which was roaring with a warm golden fire. Plush blue rugs were place strategically over the stone floor to provide a warm stepping for bare feet to walk on. Hermione could imagine Severus walking around the room barefoot in black dress pants and white shirt while trying to find a book to read.

"Stunning." She said after taking everything in.

"Not really, but it's home." Severus answered her. "I've made some dinner if you like so we can sit and talk."

"I would like that." Hermione responded.

AN: I know I'm mean and am leaving this chapter off at a weird spot but it's finals time at school and I must study. I decided to right a quick chapter to take a break from Orgo Chem so here it is. I'll have another chapter up really soon. As for the people who review thank you. I love reviews. It makes me want to write more. And for the readers of my other stories I should have updates for those stories soon. They have not been left abandoned.  So please read and review and of course enjoy.


End file.
